


with those hands of yours, i want you to kill me

by kennydee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, No Sex, OOC, Please be gentle, Self-Esteem Issues, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennydee/pseuds/kennydee
Summary: "...You're so pretty... please don't cry..."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	with those hands of yours, i want you to kill me

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,, this is my first work on here,,, please be gentle,,,  
> and this is just a little spark of an idea at 3am,,

Two individuals, seated. Facing each other. No words are spoken but a whole conversation is exchanged through the neutral mask plastered on their faces. The table between them is long, heavy, decorated with plates and dishes of exquisite food, but it's all gone cold under the chilling glare both men held. A blonde and a brunette, minutes pass, and the food on the table are barely touched. The taller of the two reaches for a cup of water out of the glasses of wine with shakey hands. The latter sets his elbows on the table and perches his chin on his interlaced fingers as he watches intently at his dinner guest. His eyes slowly peel apart his partner and gradually rest on his hands. Long, veiny, quite opaque, and slender. Gently and nervously grasping the cup and shaking with each movement. The room the pair are occupying is large with an almost endless ceiling, the echos of silverware and breathing can be heard from across the table, however, the only thing that can be heard is the blonde's throat gulp as he finishes his sip of water and places the cup back on the table.  
"Are you hungry?" the host asks with a slight pitch to his voice.  
"That's what I'm supposed to be asking you... Yama..guchi.." was the given response.  
That's all Yamaguchi needed as an answer. He carefully got up from his place and started to walk towards Tsukishima, dragging his fingertips across the long dinner table.  
The apprehensive blonde took a sharp inhale with each step his partner took towards him. Kei sat still in his chair, silent, but his eyes frantically darted across the room, only to fall upon his partner's lips. Chapped, pale, thin bleeding, but all while still smiling at him. Kei has never felt so little in his life, literally and metaphorically. Tadashi had him backed into a wall. He was a bird trapped in a cage suffocating from the chilling glare of his devourer. 

"Are you thirsty?" Asked Yamaguchi with a slightly lower tone.  
"..Not particularly. Is there something you need?.."

The question made Tadashi sigh and tilt his head. A little laugh was heard but died down. All was forgotten when his slender hands grabbed Tsukishima's shoulders. Thin fingers explored his back slowly making their way to his nape. Rough hands met soft skin, dry fingers met fresh muscle.  
Was he scared..? 

"The other man's hands were getting dangerously close..."  
His thoughts were clashing against each other. He did nothing but sit still, eyes closed, anticipating the latter's next move and remembering the trails his finger imprinted onto his skin.

Wasn't this what he wanted?

There was no meaning to his life anymore. He despised his work, his friends, his family, himself. Nothing could save him from his pitiful life. Oh, how he desperately wanted to become somebody else, to have someone else's blood run through him, to have another brain in his head, to have another's identity stitched on his face.

Kei was tripping over his thoughts. 

Chapped lips parted to lick themselves. He wanted to know what he had to offer him and he was willing to give it all away for a taste.

Yamaguchi took the silence lingering around them as an opening to move forward.

Yamaguchi's dry hands held his pale ones and led him into a secluded bedroom. Nothing was out of the ordinary, white sheets, a desk, and a lamp. He shouldn't be all too worried...

As soon as the first button was undone, he was feeling uneasy. He wasn't exactly sure why but soon both of their shirts and his pants were discarded.  
Tsukishima was bare, exposed. Yamaguchi looked down on him but with praise.  
"...You're so pretty... please don't cry..."  
Tsukki didn't even notice tears running down his face until he felt a drop land on his thigh. Yamaguchi wiped the tear off his thigh and licked it with a glint in his eye. He further moved to straddle Tsukki on the bed and grasped his pale tear-stained cheeks with his rough hands. Before they progressed, Yams took off the blonde's glasses and set them on the table. Yamaguchi placed his hands over the others face and began to violently nip at his lips and neck. Kei let out a broken gasp for air. He never really experienced someone wanting him like this, it was always what was on the outside, never the inside...

Yamaguchi's tongue was tracing lines in his skin, from his neck to his ear back to his neck. It felt like sandpaper and silk at the same time. Sure, Kei still had dignity, but whatever was left of it was pulled away from him as the green-haired carnivore bit down on his adam's apple. A short cut shriek died in his throat when larger chapped lips sealed his.  
He was numb to the pain as Tadashi started to tear into his shoulder. His tongue laps over the broken skin, slowly dragging over the exposed bone. All things are quiet other than the muffled breathing of the devourer and the devoured.  
He wasn't sure if what he was experiencing was supposed to be pleasurable or painful, but his mind was clouded with judgment and want.  
Yamaguchi's tongue wandered from his mouth up to his cheek, licking the tear stains from his eye. Hungry for more, Yamaguchi slipped his smooth tongue into his eye socket. A loud scream was heard as a popping noise followed by squelching echoed the room.

Dripping in ecstasy and warm blood, they panted silently. Kei gasped for air as he was holding the left side of his face. He slowly removed his hand from his eye when he saw blood leaking out onto his palm. Horrified at the damage, he sat there unable to comprehend. Yamaguchi noticed his partner's dismay and tilted down his hand and started to lap up the lukewarm blood from the others palm like a cat, ever so gently glancing up at him. Kei still sat in dismay but learned to accept his role in his new relationship.

From then on, Tsukishima was seen wearing a white eye-patch over his left eye while Yamaguchi was seen holding his bite mark littered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> for evie,,,


End file.
